horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
She Bad
She Bad is a song created by rappers Cardi B and YG, it was released on April 5, 2018 along with the release of Invasion of Privacy. Lyrics 4Hunnid! Mustard on the beat ho Dat ass, dat ass, dat ass, dat ass Dat ass, dat ass, dat ass, dat ass She bad, she bad, she bad, she bad She bad, she bad, she bad, she bad Gucci bag, Gucci bag, Gucci bag, Fendi bag Prada bag, Louis bag, Gucci bag, Gucci bag Birkin bag, she in the bag, she drip, she swag Never mad, she glad, Louis bag, she in the bag Look, look Momma needs some meal money (cash) Prada bag and heel money See my ex, he still love me (ha) New n*gga 'gon kill for me (yeah) All my chains got diamonds in it (bling) My account got commas in it (cash) Damn daddy, you fine as hell I hope your wallet got condoms in it I'm up, she mad, I'm first, she's last (yeah) Rob who? Take what? Click-clack, ski-mask I'm a boss in a skirt, I'm a dog, I'm a flirt Write a verse while I twerk, I wear Off-White at church Prolly make the preacher sweat, read the Bible, Jesus wept Bitch said that she gon' try me, how come I ain't seen it yet? Give it to him so good that his eyes roll back (huh?) Shorty said it's all hers, why her thighs don't match? Dat ass, dat ass, dat ass, dat ass Dat ass, dat ass, dat ass, dat ass She bad, she bad, she bad, she bad She bad, she bad, she bad, she bad Gucci bag, Gucci bag, Gucci bag, Fendi bag Prada bag, Louis bag, Gucci bag, Gucci bag Birkin bag, she in the bag, she drip, she swag Never mad, she glad, Louis bag, she in the bag She bad, she bad, she bad, she bad She bad, she bad, she bad, she bad Weave long, pussy bald, suck his dick through his drawers Lick the balls just because, lil bitch, I evolved I'm a monsta, mouth open wide like opera Face down, ass up, I got perfect posture (woo) It's lit like a lamp, lick you like a stamp (yuh) Beat this pussy up (yuh) I take it like a champ (woo) Balenciaga momma, I know you heard about her Spoil me in Prada, I'm worth every dollar (cash) The one you made, could keep 'em (yeah) I need Chrissy Teigen Know a bad bitch when I see one (yeah, woo) Tell Rih-Rih I need a threesome I'm his favorite type of chick, boujee, bad, and thick (uh) I could buy designer, but this Fashion Nova fit All that ass (woo, woo, woo, woo) Dat ass, dat ass, dat ass, dat ass Dat ass, dat ass, dat ass, dat ass She bad, she bad, she bad, she bad She bad, she bad, she bad, she bad Gucci bag, Gucci bag, Gucci bag, Fendi bag Prada bag, Louis bag, Gucci bag, Gucci bag Birkin bag, she in the bag, she drip, she swag Never mad, she glad, Louis bag, she in the bag She bad, she bad, she bad, she bad She bad, she bad, she bad, she bad She bad, in the bag, move slow, hit it fast She ride me 'til I crash, 400 minutes, I last She compliment my swag, all you n*ggas harass All them bitches wanna be her friend now, she laugh (hey now) Uh, uh, she buy her man a Bentley coupe Uh, uh, she got n*ggas and bitches, too Uh, uh, she wear off-white to church, ooh Uh, only Birkin, not Dooney & Burke, woo Birkin bag, fuck a tag, fuck me, and she fuck me bad Whispered in her ear, "You got these bitches beat, they runnin' laps" You know you something special, you figured it out, you from the traps Step out wearin' that dress, showin' that ass and it's a fuckin' wrap Dat ass, dat ass, dat ass, dat ass Dat ass, dat ass, dat ass, dat ass She bad, she bad, she bad, she bad She bad, she bad, she bad, she bad Gucci bag, Gucci bag, Gucci bag, Fendi bag Prada bag, Louis bag, Gucci bag, Gucci bag Birkin bag, she in the bag, she drip, she swag Never mad, she glad, Louis bag, she in the bag She bad, she bad, she bad, she bad She bad, she bad, she bad, she bad Why It Sucks #Cardi's silly rapping. #YG can't even save the song. #Boring beat. #Repetitive lyrics. (Tell Ri-Ri I need a threesome etc.) #”She Bad” is repeated 41 times! #This is easily her worst song off Invasion Of Privacy along with this atrocity. #Overuse of the n-word. #Obvious product placement for Gucci, Fendi, Prada and Louis Vuitton. #This one of the worst YG features,as he delivers a repetitive hook which sounds obnoxious with his whispering voice,and his verse is not good either. Official Audio Category:NSFW Category:Cardi B Songs Category:YG Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with Obvious Product Placement Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Booty Anthems Category:Songs with nonsensical lyrics Category:Songs without Music Videos Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Annoying Songs Category:2010s Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Hilariously Bad Songs Category:Songs that just brag about how rich they are Category:Songs with Awful Wordplay